Bajo la luna sobre la nieve
by Chisheccid
Summary: Amaneció… Cruelmente la mañana nos encontró abrazados sobre la nieve derretida y nos obligó a decir las primeras palabras en todo el momento que habíamos vivido.  -Nami.- Había dicho.- Te encontraré otra vez en el nuevo mundo.- Afirmaba.


Disclaimer: Gracias Oda por ponerme a los personajes perfectos para el fic (Chise se seca las lágrimas de los ojos)

BAJO LA LUNA, SOBRE LA NIEVE.

Nieve, frío y noche para luego cambiarlo por arena, calor y sol y nuevamente regresar a ese clima tan peculiar que a pesar de congelar pudo encender una pasión.

Y es que él mismo era fuego… Un fuego penetrante y reconfortante que me hizo sentir amada por primera vez en mi vida y quizás la última.

Luego de aquella visita a Arabasta, luego de conocerlo, luego de cruzar miradas y un inevitable distanciamiento, pude darme cuenta que de una u otra forma, su mirada, sus gestos, su sonrisa, su forma de ser… Todas aquellas cosas habían calado muy hondo en mi alma y que era imposible escapar ya de los sentimientos que me había sembrado.

Lo vimos partir, irse con la promesa de que nos volveríamos a ver en algún punto del destino, y nuestro capitán, al ser su hermano y mejor amigo, sonrió… Había sonreído a modo de afirmación. Nos encontraríamos en algún punto del nuevo mundo y cada quién demostraría sus destrezas.

La verdad es que me había resignado a no volverlo a ver hasta después de mucho tiempo, años quizás, ya que cada quién seguía su propia ambición además del destino marcado por el _Log Pose, _no pude evitar mirar hacia el futuro para encontrarme con la divagación de que la próxima vez que lo vería yo iniciaría un encuentro más cercano. Quizás solo un abrazo o algo más.

Sonreí… Me limité a sonreír por mis divagaciones diarias, y después de algunos días me vi partir de aquel lugar dejando atrás a una camarada y a mis sueños de aquella pasión loca, pero en cambio trayendo conmigo a una amiga y unas esperanzas de volver a encontrármelo tarde o temprano.

No pasaron muchos días cuando encontramos una isla… "Genial, otra isla de invierno" pensé para ir en busca de mi chompa y demás ropa que me permitiera sobrevivir en aquel clima tan hostil, y es que hasta ese entonces, la sola idea de entrar en contacto con el frío me desagradaba.

Bajé a dar una vuelta para averiguar en cuánto tiempo el _Log_ estaría listo, con entusiasmo descubrí que solo tardaría una noche, solamente una noche de frío y ya estaba… No podía pedir nada más. Me dispuse a ir de vuelta al barco para acurrucarme bajo las cálidas mantas y bebiendo el chocolate caliente que seguramente Sanji me había preparado, en eso estaba cuando de repente la imagen de la luna me petrificó, en verdad estaba hermosa aquella noche, tan grande y redonda, tan brillante, me quedé atrapada en ese hechizo de hermosura que emanaba.

Los recuerdos se posaron en mi cabeza y lo vi… Vi a Ace viniendo hacia mí con total calma, solamente con su pantalón anaranjado, su sombrero y sus músculos. No fue hasta sentir su cálida mano sobre mi mejilla que caí en cuenta de que no estaba alucinando; era real, tan real como yo misma y al mismo tiempo era un bendito sueño que se me presentaba.

Allí estábamos los dos, bajo la luz de la inmensa luna y sobre el manto frío y blanco de la nieve, sin decir nada, sin pronunciar palabra, solamente disfrutando del momento tan perfecto que se había creado. Sus labios rozaron los míos con la sutileza más sutil del mundo, con un cariño inesperado y recién surgido, con las mismas ansias que recorrían mis venas, y me dejé llevar por su cuerpo, por sus manos, por sus deseos que no eran otra cosa más que los míos propios.

Estando allí me recostó sobre la superficie inmaculada, y me observó un momento, con los ojos le dije que siguiera, que el frío era lo de menos, solamente me importaba amarlo… Amarlo como si no hubiese otro día, y es que era cierto, no habría otro día, al siguiente cada quien tomaría sus caminos y sería una despedida indefinida, en ese momento maldije la rapidez del _Log _para adaptarse.

Poco a poco las prendas fueron cediendo, marchitándose con cada segundo dejándonos totalmente descubiertos.

El cuerpo de Ace ardía… Literalmente ardía derritiendo la nieve que tocaba, me transmitía ese endemoniado calor que se contrarrestaba con el frío de mi espalda.

De repente sentí su ser penetrándome suavemente, pero por Dios, quemaba… su piel quemaba pero no importaba. Empezó su vaivén y yo me estremecía por la mezcla de sensaciones, dolor, ardor, frío y calor… Perfecto, a más de la luna que daba la iluminación perfecta.

Nos quedamos allí durante horas, viniéndonos con cada segundo, desahogando lo que a primera vista habíamos sentido y palpado como una realidad lejana, pero allí estábamos, devorándonos mutuamente mientras la luna se ocultaba en el firmamento.

Amaneció… Cruelmente la mañana nos encontró abrazados sobre la nieve derretida y nos obligó a decir las primeras palabras en todo el momento que habíamos vivido.

-Nami.- Había dicho.- Te encontraré otra vez en el nuevo mundo.- Afirmaba.

Yo solo atiné a asentir y responderle con un beso, estaba incapacitada para hablar ya que se me hacía muy duro tener que separarme de él apenas encontrándolo, pero no podía reclamar, es más, debía agradecer que la espera no haya sido eterna.

Lo despedí con un beso certero en los labios y el sonrió. Se fue tranquilamente dejando sus huellas en la nieve, pequeños charcos producto de sus pies descalzos, en cambio yo preferí quedarme un momento más en aquel lugar, desnuda completamente recibiendo el sol que tímido se levantaba.

Ahora, no puedo evitar llorar al mirar el periódico que me había hecho recordar aquellos eventos, veo el encabezado y sencillamente no lo puedo creer. Ahora estoy consciente de que la promesa hecha meses atrás no podrá ser cumplida… Había muerto, se había ido y yo sin poder estar a su lado. No contengo más el llanto verdadero que quiere surgir y grito, grito y lloro al haberlo perdido, golpeo las paredes mientras muerdo mis labios.

El frenesí me dura pocos segundos y caigo rendida al suelo por tanta energía inconscientemente desperdiciada, pero aún así exhausta sigo llorando por la razón de haber perdido definitivamente aquella relación que aunque duró poco había sido la más intensa, la más gratificante y pura.

Observo la luna, la misma luna que esa noche nos había presenciado se levanta orgullosa sobre el cielo nocturno de _Wateria_, decidí callar para rendirle luto al ser que había partido.

-Seguramente estará alcanzando el cielo- Me dice aquel anciano que me brindó posada cuando irremediablemente me separé de mis _nakama. _

Sonrío al saber que es cierto, muy probablemente sea cierto ya que era una buena alma, mi mirada se alza y percibo una brisa caliente tocando mi rostro, suspiro al imaginar que es él quién se ha despedido.

-¿Lo ves? Lo has sentido…- Hace una pausa corta.- Has podido sentirlo ya que después de todo, esta isla está más cerca del cielo de lo que te imaginas.

Nuevamente las lágrimas se me resbalan al notar que lo dicho es cierto. Miro al cielo en un acto de devoción y lanzo un beso al infinito deseando que mi amor lo pueda alcanzar.

FIN

_Me odio tanto… No quise que me saliera tan cursi pero así está la cosa… Planeaba dejarlo en la despedida pero recordé la escena en donde Ace muere y me entró el sentimentalismo y me llevó más allá._

_Me encantó hacer este fic, guarda emociones tan sinceras y puras que no puedo evitar llorar al ponerme en el lugar de Nami._

_Gracias Darwin por la inspiración que me has dado para hacer este fic, se lo debo a la charla que mantuvimos._

_Gracias por leer._

_Nos vemos en otra ocasión._

_Suerte!_


End file.
